End of It All
by x.Redd.Phoenix.Flamez.x
Summary: Supernatural meet Resident Evil.


_**Okay! I'm back and I'm beginning this story with our favorite angel. So, I'm going to deviate and take an AU from the series both the movie and the television show. If you have any suggested pairings please leave them in a review and I'll think about it. It won't mean I'll write it, but I might imply it for those that suggested it though it won't be official.**_

**_So, anyways, this is short, but that's the point. It's a prologue and I'm going to wait until I get some suggestions and review from you readers._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Prologue:

He remembered the day that Earth went to Hell...figuratively, of course. Undead started snapping their jaws at him and the Winchester brothers one day and they thought nothing of it, believing it to be the fault of the voodoo priestess they had found abusing her powers. But when it started getting to be a constant case they all, him and Bobby included, had turned into part time zombie slayers and Castiel, despite his aversion to guns, had to learn how to use one and eventually was a good shot himself over the course of the year. And then, all of the Earth went to hell...again, figuratively again. He had been separated from the brothers and left stranded from the angels. Uriel and Anna were dead and Zachariah, the head honcho up there had locked him out. If it weren't for Joshua, he wouldn't be in the Ether, where he was presently, monitoring his comrades that had survived when they all had been separated and forced to go their own ways.

Joshua had forbade him to constantly go down there, limiting him to once a day and an hour as a time limit. If it had been an angel's hour then Castiel would have extended his stay, but Joshua had anticipated his human wit that had become a part of him and specified that a human's hour was as long as he could stay during his visit and one visit, meant a one way visit and return. So he had had to alternate between visiting the brothers and Bobby everyday. Another one of his limitations had been to shut up about the locations of each of them.

"They must not know how to find one another through angelic means." Joshua had told him staring at him through the vessel and to the angel himself. It was a command and once the angel spoke a command, Castiel was forbidden to mention it. Though coerced by the others when he had appeared to them for the first month, they had learned to accept it after he kept choking every time he had tried to give them the slightest clue.

For three years it had gone on like that and recently, in the past two years, totalling five years that they had stayed apart, Castiel had discovered that the other angels were intervening with the brother's meeting each other, influencing them through their dreams to move in opposite directions. Castiel had gotten into a confrontation with them and had been killed in the process by Zachariah and the group, but had been brought back by a mysterious force that had left him with extraordinary powers and a wide berth from the rest of the angels. Those that had approached him were Gabriel and Michael. Since the great battle hadn't been fought and was, instead, stalled and all the remaining angels were sent to the Ether, all of them were in silent agreement- since no one wanted to admit it- that they were all allies and that they would need to reunite the world before their battles continued. However, Castiel was very much left alone.

There was always tension between himself and Zachariah, and the tension between him and Michael and Gabriel was not much better, although he could have a conversation with either of the archangels. No one would forget how he was mysteriously brought back and with the amount of powers he had that rivaled the archangels, the others didn't dare to bother.

Presently, Castiel looked over Sam Winchester following his journey. He had more recently met and joined with a woman who Castiel and all the angels knew very well. Ever since the near destruction of life, they had all taken care to know several names as they knew the fates of most of them.

Alice Abernathy. Carlos Olivera. Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. Claire Redfield. Michael "Mikey" Scott.

They were the special few that they had to know very well, and the fact that Sam had teamed up with Alice Abernathy gave Castiel some relief because no he knew that the brashest member of the group was in league, presently, with the most level-headed and logical human out there hell-bent on revenge and destruction of the cause of Earth's end. Yes, he would relax over Sam's well being.

Bobby, too, had been in good hands, and was for the past year having found a convoy in the KMart he had been locked in and defended like it was a fortress, which it had been. With canned food, extra clothes that hadn't been raided and well, almost anything that he could turn into a weapon, Bobby had made that store into a home and had protected the people that had been with him in it. The obvious leader of their little pack, it was no surprise to Castiel that when a larger convoy came by and relieved them of the burden of the undead at their door for a while, Bobby had joined his little convoy to theirs extending Claire Redfield's convoy, the group that had come to their aid, to at least sixty.

He usually visited the man at night when he was alone and when everyone was asleep. Bobby was usually the night guard and thus making it the perfect job for him to talk to Castiel. The older hunter always asked about the boys, having been like a father to them, and never failed to ask Castiel about himself and his new job as messenger between all of them.

However, today was neither Bobby nor Sam's turn for Castiel to visit. No, today, Castiel was going to see Dean Winchester today. Dean had remained the loner constantly on the lookout for either Bobby but mostly Sam. Still driving the same Impala, Castiel focused in on him and was surprised that he didn't have to look far from Bobby to find Dean who was driving away from Salt Lake City in the same direction as...Claire Redfield's convoy.

Castiel smiled to himself and waited eagerly until Dean would stop and rest. Joshua forbade him to give away the location of the others, but he didn't forbid him from telling Dean who to get help from. Dean had parked somewhere in the middle of nowhere and had turned on his radio preparing to start his broadcast. Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated picturing the Impala and the desert that he was watching. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the beaten car and was staring straight at the mildly shocked Dean Winchester.

* * *

_**So, anyways, tell me what you think.**_

**_-Redd_**


End file.
